


From Home

by antheta



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Idols, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Mentioned their matching rings, Relationship not specified, Soft Na Jaemin, also jeno calls jaemin nana like once, but they're definitely in love, nomin are soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28364181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antheta/pseuds/antheta
Summary: It's Christmas night and Jaemin and Jeno are the only ones in the dorm.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	From Home

"Nana" Jeno calls the (few months) younger, gesturing him to sit next to him on the couch to watch the show he had on together.

It was the holidays, but NCT is currently preparing for the beyond live concert that's coming up soon, so they unfortunately had to skip on all the family stuff for Christmas, except of course, all the members who they all think of as brothers.

Despite the current situation, the dream dorm was quite empty. Jisung was out with his family because he couldn't practice due to his injury, and Renjun was still practicing with Chenle, Haechan, and the other from home unit members at the practice room. So it was just Jeno and Jaemin, the 1+1 duo in the dorm, since they've finished all their schedules for the day, and decided to just rest instead of hanging around the practice room to avoid straining their energies.

"What are you watching?" Jaemin asks, handing the blue-haired a mug of warm hot choco while he holds on to his cup of eael grey.

"Sweet Home. Jungwoo hyung recommended it to me" Jeno smiles, accepting the mug and taking a few sips before looking back at the screen.

"This doesn't seem like a very jolly thing to watch on Christmas" Jaemin says, setting his (actually half empty) cup down to let it cool a little more, and snuggled closer to Jeno under the blanket.

"Yep, It definitely isn't. But I like it so far" Jeno chuckles lightly, using his free hand (the one not holding a mug) to pat the latter softly, which results to Jaemin laying his head on Jeno's shoulder.

"Your shoulders are so uncomfortable. Having too much muscles has it's own minus side. You're not so cuddly anymore" Jaemin complains, raising his head away from Jeno's shoulder.

"Lucky for me, your muscly shoulders are still comfortable for me to lay on" Jeno says, gently resting his head on the latter's shoulder, smiling softly while taking another sip from his (now not so hot) hot chocolate.

Being like this with Jeno was always nice. Being so close with Jeno was always nice. Being with Jeno was always nice. Jeno was always nice. That's what Jaemin thinks.

It was always Jaemin and Jeno or Jeno and Jaemin. People around them always finds it intriguing to see, just how meant for each other they both are. Soulmates, as they'd call them. Of course, even though (obviously) they love the other members just as much, there were always clearly something between the two of them that you just can't explain. It was something special and pretty. Like a story straight (or not) from a fairytale.

Jaemin and Jeno or Jeno and Jaemin always. And they themselves know that.

"Jeno-yah" Jaemin calls.

"Hm?" Jeno hummed in response, still watching the screen in front of them.

"Jen" Jaemin calls again.

"Yeah?" This time Jeno raised his head to look at the raven-haired.

"I love you" Jaemin says, his classic cheeky smile plastered on his face.

"I love you too" Jeno replies after laughing in confusion and surprise, because of how adorable the boy in front of him is.

"When I'm all wrinkly and grey hairs, even when Czenies stops liking me, I'd still love you. Oh my god, let's put our graves next to each other! We can hold hands through the coffins or something" Jaemin said, enthusiastically, while Jeno only laughs at Jaemin's bizarre idea.

"You're insane, but yeah. Let's do that" Jeno smiles, his eyes turning into crescents while looking at the latter.

"Promise?" Jaemin lifts his pinky finger that has a ring wrapped around it.

"Promise" Jeno says, intertwining his own pinky finger with Jaemin's, their matching rings clicking with each other.

  
  
  


— And that's how Jaemin and Jeno spent their Christmas night. Two (originally hot, now) cold drinks on the table, a discarded show left unpaused and unwatched, warm cuddles, and of course, a heartwarming pinky promise to top it all off.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! I hope you enjoyed this short one, kudos and comments are very very much appreciated! Thank you for reading <3


End file.
